User blog:Jan10KH/Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia Chapter 10: The Popstar Comes To Town
Chapter 11: The Popstar Comes To Town -At a concert in Amdahl- (? P.O.V) "Five minutes til showtime!" The assistant director told me while running back to work. I knew that it was almost time for me to go. I've done this for a year now, so I'm completely use to this. However, this was going to be the last time I'll be hearing that for a long time. "All done!" My make-up and hairstylist said while wiping her hands on her apron,"You look beautiful as always! Now get out there and break a leg!" "Thanks." I said with a smile. I left the dressing room and began walking towards the stage. My manager, Mr. Sanados , walked beside with sad look on his face. He's probably more upset about the news than any of the workers, including me. "I can't believe this had to come to in end already." He said to me. "Me neither." I replied. "Can't your parents reconsider about-" "No. Once their minds made up, nothing will persuade them. In fact, they'll be too busy to listen to me anyway." "I see. Make this last concert your best, kid." "I will. Thanks for everything, ." That was the thing I said to him before run off into the main stage. The colourful bright lights pointed at me as the crowd continued to shout my name. "Hey everyone! It's me! Kiyoko!" I said to my fans. The crowds' cheers grew even louder than before. That's when the song finally began. "Here I go!" -Song begins (insert Melancholic by Rin Kagamine)- I can't figure you out at all So when I'm not aware at all There's no possible way You can steal my heart It could be a grumpy smile Or it could be dusk on a Sunday Or it could be a period with nothing but exams Or it could be a melancholinist called you I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough And confronting things without a plan won't get me anything in the end Because I'm the kind of girl Who'd lock myself up into a tight ball Whenever I need just a little courage I can't figure you out at all So when I'm not aware at all There's no possible way You can steal my heart You don't notice anything at all So I don't care about you, don't care about you at all Don't you "hey hey" me and stop smiling like that Or I'll lose my sleep again -Music solo- I wonder if I'll still be the same old me tomorrow The same grumpy,taciturn and unlikable girl Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine I haven't been able to be honest because I can't figure you out at all So when you're not aware at all The one who's been trying to steal your heart Has been me It's that kind of phase I'm in I want to drown in this sweet Melancholy -a week later- -At a beach near the Sama kingdom- (Avril's P.O.V) "Are you really sure I'm ready for this?" I asked Lava as I finished placing 5th rainbow gem on the hand-drawn summon circle. "Of course you're ready! You're the one who was eager to see the rare summon gates." Lava pointed out. After a few of days of resting (and beginning take on college classes), we all continue our summoner's training back at the Sama kingdom. Today, however, is going to be the first time Raphael and I will resurrect a unit from the rare summon gates. We've got the 15 gems from the civilians we saved back at the La Veda Republic. So that means Raphael can summon two units to complete his squad and I can summon one as an extra unit. I'm still kinda worried about this way of resurrecting a unit. "Alright. Who's first?" Grafl asked Raphael and I. "Ladies first." Raphael said to me with a smile. "...Ok." I replied as I walked up in front of the summoning circle. "Remember the spell?" Selena asked me from a far. I nodded in response before I took a deep breath. "I call upon thee to the holy rare gates of the fallen warriors." I began chanting the spell, "I beg thee to listen to thy calls. Reveal to me a warrior who is willing to stand by my side." Before I could finish, the summoning circle began to glow a very bright rainbow colors. Eventually, a golden gate emerged from the center of the circle and grew 6 feet tall! I wanted to stare at it in amazement but I had to finished the spell before the rare gates disappears. "Open rare gates! Reveal to me my new unit!" I finished off the spell. Slowly the golden gate opened and a female figure walked out of the gate. After that, the golden gate disappeared into stardusts and left the summoning circle to lose it's glow. Eventually I got a view of what my uni looks like Her hair was long and pink and had pink eyes that matched her hair. She also wore an armour that was all shiny silver and yellow, a dragon-like helmet that matched her armour, and carried a medium sized sword on her right hand. Overall, she appeared as if she's a dragon warrior. "Hello summoner." she greeted, "I am Drake Chief Aisha. A dragoon from the village of Julep." "It's nice to meet you Aisha! I'm Avril. Avril Titan." I introduced myself with a smile, "I guess you'll be working with us for now on, huh?" "I guess so." she replied. Aisha seems nice so far! "Oh! Raphael, it's your turn to summon the rare gates!" I told him. "Sure." He replied. Raphael does the same sequence with ten gems and the rare gates let out two people, a young man and woman. The woman had long forest green hair and turquoise blue eyes. She wore a green and orange princess-like dress, brown leather arm sleeves on both arms, silver knight's shoes, and carried a long earth-like sword. As she notice that her summoner was Raphael, she clenched onto her sword and blushed slightly. As for the man, he seem like an evil scientist. He had grey short hair and sharp red eyes. The man wore a long purple jacket that reached to his feet ankles, silver armour which was covering the most of his jacket, black long pants, silver long shoes cover his pants leggings, and carried a dark purple wand with an orange orb at the top of it. The man's expression was emotionless for awhile until it quickly changed into fully interested once he noticed his summoner. "Umm..." the woman started off nervously, "Hello. I'm Princess Lidith... I hope I'll become useful to your team..." Aww! What a very shy girl. "It's nice to meet you, Lidith." Raphael said as he lets out an open hand for her to shake it. Lidith hesitate for a second but soon she took his hand and shook it gently. And of course, Lidith blushed during that. "Good. And you must be..." Raphael said referring to the man. "Shida. Just Shida." he said, "I'm surprise that you were able to summon me out of all people in the rare gates." "Heh heh. Lucky chance I guess?" Raphael replied. "Hmm... interesting. Very interesting. Summoner, would you mind letting me dissect you for more information about your powers?" "Wha!?" Suddenly Lava does a downward punch on Shida's head once she heard that comment. "The last thing we need is another one of your crazy experiments harming our summoner, genius!" Lava scolded him. "If it isn't Lava, herself. Still using violence over matter I see." Shida said rubbing the bump on his head. "Shut up." she growled. Before matters would get worse, my regular cellphone rung in my pocket. I picked up the phone and answered the call. "Long time no see, Avi-chan!" a familiar voice answered. No way! Is it really... "Kiyoko? Is that really you?" I replied. "Yup! How's it going Avi-chan? I heard you moved to New Minstrel Town recently." "Mhmm. It's great so far. The town is so amazing and I've made lots of new friends. You should really come by and visit sometime." "Geez I really would but I can't visit." Kiyoko said in upsetting voice. "Oh why?" I asked. Does she has another tour to work on? "Because..." her voice quickly changed into excitement, "I'm going to move here instead!" "No way! Are you serious?" "Yes way! I've finished up the last of my touring days and my manager said I can finally get a break! I'm actually here right now." "That's great! Hey since your here, wanna meet up at the La Veda café?" "Sure! What's there?" "They make the greatest crepes in town and has all the flavors you can think of. Also, I really want you to meet some of my new friends they would love to see you!" -At New Minstrel Mall- (Kiyoko's P.O.V) "Ok! I'll see you then!" I answered before I hung up the phone. I'm surprise that Avril still stay the same after all these years. You see, Avril and I have been best friends ever since we were five years old. We've always love to hangout together whenever we have the time. Whether there was good times or bad times, Avril and I would always manage pull our friendship through all the odds. However when I turned sixteen years old, my parents had a new job location and we force to move out of our beloved hometown. That was the last time I saw Avril again. During my time at Cordelica, I took singing career at an early age and instantly became popular to the town. Eventually that popularity grew until the whole area of Gaia finally notice me. Now I've become a the first half American and half Japanese popstar to ever become famous. However, fame never last forever. In fact, my own parents force me to give up my career and continue living them in New Minstrel Town. I still couldn't understand why they wanted me to come home. They hardly ever see me or even do anything with me at all! I'm still so confused by this. Since Avril wanted me to her at the La Veda café, I decided to leave out of the clothing boutique and find the elevator to the nearest exit. As I did that, notice a man with bright red spiky hair dropping his cellphone to the ground. He didn't notice this this as he continue walking further away from the phone so I picked it up and try to walk towards him to return. Eventually I ended up following him towards an elevator and decided to get his attention from there. "Excuse me! You dropped this." I said while showing his all black cellphone. The man seemed surprised that I followed him all the way to the elevator. But quickly his expression changed into annoyed and snatch his cellphone back from me. "You could have said so instead of following me!" the man complained. How rude. "Sorry." "Well... you did return it back to me instead of keeping it. Thank you miss..." "Kiyoko Atomé." "Riiight. I'm Zero Randell." After that, it fell into a big uncomfortable awkward silence. Eventually, the elevator fell into the last floor which was my stop before I left, I said to Zero, "By the way, I like your earrings. They look great on you!" -At the La Veda café- (Avril's P.O.V) "I still can't believe that you're best friend is Popstar Kiyoko! That's amazing!" Raphael complimented me. "I know. We've been best friend ever since we were five years old. I can't wait to see her right now!" I replied. After training and returning back to our world, I went to the La Veda café and waited for Kiyoko to come. Some of my friends, which included Raphael, Aem, Grafl, Will, and Lava, came along to meet her as well. For now, we're just chatting with one another to kill time. "I'm still surprised that she's started her singing career at such a young. But why would Kiyoko stop so suddenly when she was so close to stardom?" Lava said. "Family emergency?" Aem guessed. "Her parents are CEOs of an electronic company. I highly doubt nothing would happen to them." I told Aem. I also wonder the same thing, Aem. Maybe I should ask Kiyoko about this myself. Suddenly the café door open and out came a familiar face. "Avi-chan? Where are you?" Kiyoko said while looking for me. Kiyoko looked a lot different from what I last saw her. Her hair reached to her shoulders, dyed in light blue, pink, orange, and green colors, and tied into two side ponytails. Kiyoko wore a pink shirt with a microphone in the middle of it covered by a grass green short sleeve jacket, a matching green jean skirt, pink short tights, and long green and pink shoes. I got off my seat and walked towards my best friend. "Hi Kiyoko!" I greeted while giving her a welcome hug, "It's so good to see you!" "You too Avi-chan!" She replied while hugging me back. Eventually we broke our hug and took her to where my friends are at. "Everyone, this is my best friend, Kiyoko Atomé!" I announced to my friends before turning to Kiyoko, "Kiyoko, these are some of my friends: Grafl, Aem, Lava, Will, and Raphael." "It's an honor to be at your presence, Miss Kiyoko." Raphael greeted while shaking her hand. "Heh heh. It's nice to meet you too." Kiyoko responded with a smile, "Are you Avril's first boyfriend?" "Boyfriend?" "Boyfriend?!" I exclaimed as my face begins to heat up, "Raphael's my friend. So is all the other guys! They're just some friends!" I could have sworn that I've heard Grafl mumbled, 'Just some friends huh.' Or maybe it was Aem too. "Really? I thought since you moved here, you would started dating by now." "Yeah... Well you see, I-" "Hey boys, if you don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day can you please take my friend out? She always gets nervous when she tries to date." Now my face turned completely red. "Kiyoko!" She giggles. "I'm just joking around, silly!" It didn't really sound like a joke. "You know, that sounds like a good idea!" Grafl implored sarcastically with a smirk, "Avril, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" "Gralf. Please." For the rest of the time, we all hung out at the café and continue chatting for awhile. Eventually after a few hours past, it was time for everyone to head home for the day. I did wanted to ask Kiyoko about her career but I decided to ask her later. This day was so great that I didn't wanted to end it in a bad mood. Maybe tomorrow Kiyoko and I can hang out somewhere in town. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction